resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Blake
Major Richard Blake was a high-ranking official of SRPA; holding the position of Director of Advanced Tactical Ops, and Commanding Officer of The Sentinels. During the Chimeran War; Blake led the defense of the United States against the invaders, organizing and leading ground assaults and other missions. He is a supporting character in Resistance 2 and plays a similar role to Rachel Parker in Resistance: Fall of Man. He is killed onboard the Chimeran flagship, trying to deliver the bomb to the ship's reactor. Biography SRPA Nothing is known about Blake's life before joining SRPA. He became a major in the army and at some point joined SRPA and became Director of Advanced Tacticul Ops. Resistance 2 Iceland Blake, at the orders of SRPA Executive Director Lyle K. Parsons, organized the capturing and retrieval of Sergeant Nathan Hale when intelligence was received about Hale and his apparent resistance to the Chimera virus. The Black Ops team, personally led by Blake, caught up with and successfully retrieved Hale following the destruction of the Chimeran Tower in London. They then proceeded back to SRPA Station Igloo in Iceland, with the intention of inducting Hale into the Sentinel Program. Unfortunately, however, the station was already under attack by Chimeran forces upon their arrival. The VTOL they were on was shot down, though both soldiers survived. Acting quickly, Blake organized the evacuation, while attacking the hostiles, and went to initiate the kill code to destroy Daedalus; however, the code failed to work and Daedalus was accidentally released. Blake and Hale manage to escape the base with Dr. Malikov. The Invasion of America Two years later, on May 15th, 1953, the Chimeran Fleet begins an assault on America. SRPA 3, an undersea base in San Fransisco, is attacked by a Chimera. Blake was in the central control station of the base at the time, and that room just happened to be the first part of the base attacked by a Kraken; the Kraken's attacks caused the room to flood and it's doors to seal. Somehow, Blake (and presumably othermen in the room) escaped and ordered an evacuation of the base. Blake continued leading SRPA missions across the country--though very rarely appearing in-game. From some unknown location, he helped lead the defense of the country and was mostly responsible for the coastal defenses as that is where most of the SRPA stations are and the main American army was within the Liberty Defense Perimeter. He directed Echo on their missions in Orick and Twin Falls. After the mission in Twin Falls is completed, Blake orders the squad to get emergency inhibitor treatment, yet Hale refuses and instead goes to Bryce Canyon, Utah to rescue Dr. Malikov, despite Blake's demands (who Hale ignores by switching off his headset. Blake contacts Hale at Bryce Canyon and informs him that the Chimera are pushing through the country and outthinking them is all that they can do, with Malikov's help. After rescueing Malikov, Echo head to Chicago to shut down the tower network at a hub tower there. Blake directs Echo team and helps them clear an air corridoor to the tower. The mission fails as Daedalus reactivates the towers in Iceland. Blake immediately launches an assault on the Holar Tower to stop Daedalus. It is revealed that it is a trap and after most of his forces are killed, Blake orders them to fall back. Echo team heads into the tower instead and Warner and Hawthorne ae killed by Daedalus and Hale falls into a coma. The Liberty Defense Perimeter soon falls afterwords and the Chimeran Fleet gathers at the Chicxulub Crater in Mexico. After fighting for six weeks, Blake lead a squad of Black Ops to bring a nuclear fission bomb to the field H.Q. in Cocadrie, Louisiana, and load it into the Chimeran flagship and destroyed it along with the Chimeran fleet over the Chicxulub Crater in Operation Black Eden. Blake goes missing en route to the H.Q. and Hale--who had finally awoken from his coma--goes after him, along with Capelli. They eventually find the Major and the bomb and accompanies him and X-Ray squad onboard the Chimeran flagship. On board, Blake went with X-Ray squad and attempted to move the bomb closer to the ship's engine room while Hale and Capelli went to the bridge to direct them. On his way there, he and X-Ray squad were overwhelmed by Chimeran reinforcements. Radio contact was lost after this, and it is later revealed that they had been killed. Personality Blake appears to be mostly calm and patient when he wants to be. He also can be quick to anger in a high pressure situation if it is called for. He can also be quite convincing. He is a firm leader to his men like any leader but he also applies a large level of respect and trust to them and so he recieves it back greatly. He is informative to his men and tries to keep very little secrets to maintain an element of trust. He is a quick and resourceful leader and can think out the best solution when it matters most. He usually directs battles via radio link from a base and is rarely seen fighting. He does understand technical and scientific information aswell and puts it to good use alongside SRPA scientists. He has had many differences and quirrels with Malikov in the past as Malikov has led to problems such as the creation of Daedalus and Hale trying to rescue Malikov at Bryce canyon. At times it becomes a man of science, man of faith argument (despite the fact that Malikov is a scientist) with Blake very sceptical of Malikov's strange theories and ideas. Description Blake is a tall dark eyed man with short black hair. He wears a black SRPA T-shirt and green armour padding on his torso like that of the Black Ops. He wears a headset on his ear for communication like the sentinels and has a pouch on his trousers. He does not usually carry a weapon unless in the middle of combat and if so it is usually a standard issue M5A2 Folsom Carbine. He has a very unusual hair style that would suit the 50's style in that he has a small wave of hair pushed to the front to make a short fringe which creates a gap all along the back of his hair. Trivia * It is possible to see Blake's corpse alonside some dead Black ops against some cover when the player sees two Ravagers defending the Titan with the fission bomb. It can be seen here that he was shot in the chest by one of the Ravagers. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:United States Army Category:SRPA